


Warden and Templar

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The grey warden, Alistair, hands one to her, smiling. She grabs the small puppet and raises a brow. It’s dirty and well used.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warden and Templar

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: I see this angst and I raise it with the Inquisitor doing something childish and Cullen walking in on them, (his reaction can be whatever you wish for it to be) and then ends up joining in on whatever Quizzy was doing. Because there’s enough sadness in this world already. Why do we need more?

The grey warden, Alistair, hands one to her, smiling. She grabs the small puppet and raises a brow. It's dirty and well used. 

"My wife gave these to me," he elaborates, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly - getting lost in the memory for a moment.

"She did?" The inquisitor grabs the small grey warden puppet with both hands, wiggling it. It was pretty sturdy despite it's used appearance. 

"Yes, during the Blight, there was very little time when we could just... enjoy ourselves." He pulls a Templar puppet out of his pack grinning, "I won't be needing these, they just take room in my pack." 

"Why give them to me, then?" Not that she wasn't appreciative of the gift, she was a bit confused if anything. 

"Elissa and I, well, to be honest... we can't have children because of the way Grey Wardens are made." He sighs, there's no sadness there, more like a truth he accepted long ago. "I figured, since you and sir grumps are together, your chances were higher and who wouldn't like toys from the Hero of Ferelden?" 

"Sir... grumps?" Fernweh laughed, an ugly snort coming out unexpectedly, which made Alistair laugh himself. 

"Yes, well, the last time I saw him he was a bit out of sorts and quite _grumpy_ about it."

That was putting it mildly, and he knew it and the inquisitor didn't correct him, she was well aware of her lover's past.  

"I thank you, sir warden, and I wish you happiness." She grinned at him, Alistair blushed slightly, she reminded him of his wife. He nodded at her, grabbing his gear and hopping on the horse the Inquisition had give him for his trip to meet with Elissa. 

_Forever, this time._

Fernweh waved him off, watching him for a short time before heading up to her quarters.  She sat down on her bed, puppets laid out before her and grabbed one, inspecting the damage. 

These were amazing, to say the least - the hero had good taste, the toys were high grade. Her eyes twinkled, she picked up the templar puppet, pursing her lips. 

"For the love of Andraste" she mimicked Cullen's voice, pointing the sword at the Grey Warden puppet, "You would dare insult the inquisitor? I challenge you to a duel!"

"Sir Grumps!" the Warden puppet stood, sword and board ready to take the blow her Templar puppet readies, "I would not da-"

Cullen coughs, freezing the inquisitor in her speech. She dropped the puppets on her bed.

"Cu-Cullen!"

"Sir Grumps?" He raised a brow, waiting for her to say something. She clamored out of bed, stumbling on the carpet in the process and fell on her arse quite smartly. 

"Uh," she was staring at him from the floor and he was in stitches, laughing so hard tears were in his eyes. "That's the name Alistair gave the templar." She huffed out, cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. 

"I assume that's the name for me?" he chuckled, laughter lacing his words. 

She pursed her lips together, holding her hand up for him to help her off the floor. He obliged her, kissing her when he had her on her feet again. 

He walked over to the bed, picking up the small dolls, quite amused. 

"What sort of duel was it?" 

"Pardon?" she blinked, a bit unsure. 

"Sir grumps and Warden Cheese-a-lot." He showed her the Warden puppet, wiggling it at her.

She snorted again, this time loudly and without any sort of restraint.  

"Warden _Cheese-a-lot_?" she was almost doubled over with laughter. 

"Alistair has an ungodly love of cheese, didn't you know?" He was smirking at her, he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her close. He brought the Templar doll up to her face. 

"Would you grant this Templar, Knight-Commander Grumps, a kiss?" 

Her eyes were twinkling in amusement, shaking her head. "He didn't win the duel." She pointed out, Cullen made a disgusted noise and shook his head. 

"We both know the Templars are far better warriors than the Wardens." 

"Oh, are they now?" She was giggling. 

"It's the stamina," he nodded, pushing her back until the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed. "Let me demonstrate." 

She declared him the winner, later in the evening, much to his expectations. 


End file.
